If Only They Knew
by Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl
Summary: What happens when the GG and BB are out on a town day? When the COC attacks and civilians are near by? What happens when the secret of the Gallagher Academy now has to be shared? Between GG4 and GG5 if Cammie hadn't run away. Solomon is awake and Grant's her brother. Read to find out how these civilians take this shocking news. T cos I'm paranoid. COMPLETE. Might write a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

If Only They Knew

Chapter 1

**AN: New story! Tell me what you think! This happens between GG4 and GG5 if Cammie hadn't run away and Solomon is awake.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl series. **

Cammie POV

Today was a town day and the Blackthorne boys were here. We were all going to hang out together, first we decided to go shopping, well more like Macey and Bex chose that.

"Come on Cam this store has the perfect things for you! If you want to blend as you say but still look stylish!" Macey said looks like we'll be here for a while.

I made a disgusted face to the boys about the shopping and they just laughed. Gee what a wonderful boyfriend and brothers they are. (Grant actually is my brother though, we just found out)

After all the shopping we decided to go eat at a restaurant and guess who we just had to bump into? Josh, Deedee, Dillan and two other boys who I recognised had been with Dillan when he attacked Anna. Great! Note my sarcasm. Of course Deedee had to notice us even though we were trying to disappear.

"Cammie is that you?" DeeDee asked.

"Hey Deedee. How are you?" Of course I had to act as Madame Dabney taught.

"Great, I don't think you've met Mark and Logan."

"Hey there, these are Macey, Bex, and Liz my best friends, and this is my brother Grant and his friends Jonas, and Zach."

"Why I don't you guys sit with us?" Deedee asked.

"Well there are a lot of us maybe it would be better if we sat at a different table." Zach saved me there.

"No, no, nonsense come on sit with us," Josh decided he was joining in this conversation.

So we ended up sitting next to them, the good thing about this town day was it got my mind off of things, it was the anniversary of the 9 years of my dad missing. Once we ordered Dillan decided he needed to let out his inner jerk.

"Aren't you Gallagher Girls, isn't this restaurant a little cheap for you? What did your daddy's get fired or something, are you having to go down in your status?"

Mark and Logan laughed along with Dillan we decided to ignore them. I tensed after that and Zach put his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. Deedee gave Dillan a look and then said,

"Anyway, Cammie are you and Zach still together?"

"Yup," apparently Zach doesn't like to be forgotten; since he was sitting beside me he gave me a hug.

We had small conversations throughout the dinner. We were getting ready to leave when once again Deedee insisted that we walked together in the park.

"So how's school for you guys?" she asked

"I see the boys' school is having an exchange again." Josh says.

"Yup. It's pretty good." Liz replied.

We were walking around when I noticed some people looking covertly at us. Oh oh. So I whispered to Zach,

"Do you see them?"

"Yup, I'll pass the message."

Soon our whole group knew but the other guys were starting to wonder what we were whispering, clearly Dillan had the wrong idea.

"What you whispering about? Huh? What are we too poor for you rich people to hang out with? Where are your daddy's and there money huh?"

Usually I'm not this vulnerable and I can keep my emotions in but it was the 9th year anniversary so it was already a tough day to get through. I could feel tears at the edges of my eyes and turned into Zach and he gave me hug. Grant also realized my thoughts and turned and gave me a big brother bear hug. The girls gave me looks that showed they knew. While Dillan took this the wrong way.

"What happened now Cammie did daddy decide to leave you and mommy so now you only have half the money?"

I could hardly hold it in anymore but then we were jumped by people in black and they surrounded us. Great.

"Alright Cameron either come with us and no one gets hurt or we'll have to do this the hard way."

Grant was still holding me so he gave me to Zach and gave me one look saying we were going to fight and I wasn't going anywhere. We all got in fighting positions and started fighting while Josh, Dillan, Deedee, Logan, and Mark just stared but then some people started going to them so I flipped over to where they were and started fighting. We had 15 out of 20 of them down, we were going to win until something really bad happened, they started pulling out guns.

The boys had guns on them and so did I, long story why, but we were armed as well. They tried to shoot Deedee but I couldn't let them hurt an innocent bystander so I jumped, pushed Deedee out of the way and ducked but my arm got shot, and let me just say owww. I screamed from the pain, the boys shot a couple men while the girls took down the rest.

Then Grant realized what had happened and ran to me.

"Grant no time for this it's my arm we have to run before they get back and take them with us." Now the civilians were dragged into this too. Wonderful! Not.

Zach came beside me and we ran with them following clearly they didn't want to die today. We got to Gallagher and I was starting to lose it. Zach could tell so he picked me up and ran to the infirmary while Grant got mom and Joe (my godfather).

Then I passed out.

**AN: What do you think? Do tell in your reviews! I hoped you like it I've always wanted to write a story mainly about Dillan finding out how wrong he is and getting to learn the truth. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter! Check out my other story and tell me what you think! Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls Series**

Dillan POV

What the heck just happened! I'm really confused. How can they fight like that! And, and, they have guns, oh ya and Cammie got shot, and now were running, I really hope we get answers.

It looks like Cammie just passed out at the infirmary. Then a woman and a man came running with what's his name, uhh Brant, no Grant! Ya him. The woman whispered something in Grant's ear and soon we were walking to her office where all of us were just sitting. Everyone looked tense especially Zach and Grant.

*1 hour and 23 Minutes and 47 Seconds Later*

The man and woman came back with Cammie with her arm in a sling.

"Cammie!" all of them chorused.

"Are you ok lil' sis?" Grant asked.

"I'm fine Grant. It's about the same as jumping off from behind a waterfall." It looked like she tried to joke and they all let out an uneasy laugh but we had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ok I think we need to tell you the truth about this school, seeing as after that attack we can't exactly let you go back to your normal live. By the way I am Mrs. Morgan, the headmistress of Gallagher."

"What do you mean the truth about this school; It's a school for snobby rich kids, the end. Can we go now?" I said.

"Not so fast Mr. Jackson. This isn't what it seems. By the way I am Mr. Solomon."

"H-h-how do you know my last name?" I asked.

"It's written on the tag of your sweater. Notice things."

This seemed to set the other kids off and they started giggling. Then Mrs. Morgan said something that shocked us all.

"This isn't a regular school, when we say exceptional we mean it. Most of the students from this school or Blackthorne graduate to be in the CIA or MI6, you get the point. In other words this is a school for spies."

Cammie POV

The look on Dillan's face was priceless. Then mom continued,

"Josh this is why we had to give you memory erasing tea. Now Logan and Mark can have the choice of either staying to train or not. We can give you tea like we did to Josh, but if you decide to leave just be know you will be monitored in case someone remembers you and attacks you. Now what are your decisions?"

Dillan, Deedee, and Josh had stay because they were seen, while Logan and Mark decided that they'd leave because they said and I quote,

"It would downgrade their standards of they hung out with snobs," clearly they didn't get the point of this message. It didn't matter because the COC never saw them.

What surprised me was Dillan stayed, guess he has his own reasons. Uncle Joe, I call him uncle when were out of class you know the whole godfather thing, took them to give them tea I guess. The mom said,

"Josh and Dillan you will be rooming with Zach, Grant and Jonas. Deedee you will be rooming with Bex, Liz, Macey, and Cammie."

We all walked to our room, mom said Josh, Dillan, and Deedee's stuff would be delivered, and their parents would be notified.

"So your spies?" Dillan asked.

"Yup" I replied.

I was leaning on Zach on my bed while Bex and Grant were in a similar position. Liz and Jonas were just sitting on Liz's bed and Macey was on her's. Deedee's bed was already set up and all three of them sat there.

"Can someone please ex-explain w-what happened back there? I-I'm scared…" Deedee said I feel bad for her; she just got sucked into it in all her innocence.

So we decided to explain the whole COC thing to them but told them to not talk about it to anyone else but us.

"So Cammie's being hunted by a terrorist organization during high school!"Dillan asked.

"Pretty much" Bex replied.

Then I turned to look next to my bed and saw the picture, and I guess after today's conversations with Dillan teasing, and the COC's attack, and now the picture I could barely bear it. It all made sense they must have attacked today thinking I'd be vulnerable because of what time of year it is. They didn't expect me to have all of you guys there for me. So I voiced my thoughts while staring at the wall with silent tears sliding down my face.

"It all makes sense they must have attacked today thinking I'd be vulnerable because of what time of year it is. They didn't expect me to have all of you guys there for me."

"Oh, Cam don't think like that." Zach said, then he noticed I was crying and hugged me while Dillan decided to be an idiot.

"Wait so are you dad's actually fired or something because Cammie wen all weird when I mentioned than. And are you guys actually rich?"

"Dillan you idiot!" Macey yelled at him, and I couldn't bear it I ran out of the room into the passage way right next to our room so I could still here the conversation.

I heard someone coming in and realized it was Zach and Grant was with him. Grant gave me hug and we sat down to listen to what they were going to say. First though I said,

"Sorry guys I'm such a mess today."

"No, Gallagher Girl, it's understandable it's the ninth year and boy was he pushy."

Then we heard Bex say,

"Cammie and Grant's dad is MIA and today is the 9th year anniversary of it."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean it."

Then I pushed a button that made the wall slide over and we walked out and I said,

"It's ok Dillan."

They were surprised then Liz said,

"Ya Cammie has a thing with secret passage ways, and so does Zach."

Then we laughed it off that night and I realized I still have my friends, and now these civillians were going to become some interesting spies.

**AN: The End! I've decided that that's really it for this story. If I get five reviews asking for a sequel I will make one so ya. So review and tell me what you think!**

**-Danny **


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel Preview

**AN: Sorry this took me a while, but I'm making a sequel for If Only They Knew! So here's the preview of the first chapter and the first chapter might be up by the end of the day! So look out for it! It's called Walking in Their Shoes. Anyway review of you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Last Chapter:_

_Then I pushed a button that made the wall slide over and we walked out and I said,_

"_It's ok Dillan."_

_They were surprised then Liz said,_

"_Ya Cammie has a thing with secret passage ways, and so does Zach."_

_Then we laughed it off that night and I realized I still have my friends, and now these civilians were going to become some interesting spies._

Sequel Preview:

Deedee POV

The next day I woke up in a different room, for a moment I forgot where I was then remembered last night's events. Wow. I still can't believe it was a spy school after all and that Cammie is hunted by a terrorist organization. I really felt bad because of Dillan, he was always trying to make Cammie feel hurt. Well I guess he learned about her dad so maybe he'll leave her alone.

It's 6:32 AM according to the alarm clock on the desk, I always have been an early riser. Mrs. Morgan came in the other night and told us that since summer vacation was around the corner, we would stay in the school without the knowledge of the students. Then the girls and guys would teach us some stuff in secret rooms, courtesy of Cammie and Zach, and over the summer they'd teach us as a group. I guess they chose to try and be our friends even though some of us *"cough Dillan cough* didn't deserve it.

I sat there thinking, thinking about my old friends, family, old "normal" life. *sigh. I guess time went by really fast before I knew it Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz were getting ready and bringing me down to the secret room through secret passage ways. It was a room where Josh, Dillan, and I would stay, and they would be notified if we left so that no one would see us in the halls because we didn't know the passage ways as well as Cammie. I always have admired her she always was really nice, and now she's my mentor. Well, today's going to be our first lesson on how to be a spy… Aren't I just living the life…


End file.
